


Fool Me Once, Shame On You. Fool Me Twice...

by CallMeFranks07



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeFranks07/pseuds/CallMeFranks07
Summary: Laura feels trapped in her relationship with her girlfriend, but what does she do when the new girl on the team gives Laura the attention she deserves?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I got inspiration from my own personal life to write this... It's sad to say that my life slightly resembles a soap opera... I hope you'll enjoy!

Silas University.

 

A place where thousands of young adults drink and party away their parents’ fortunes and thousands of dollars worth of scholarships.The place to where I've grown and learned beyond my imaginative capabilities for 3 years. The place where most of my fun and heartwarming memories were made. And this year is the last. My senior year. It’s time to make my mark as Laura Hollis, President of Tau Kappa Phi. It’s time to create a legacy of me! A legacy of a hardworking and intelligent young woman!

 

(The opposite of the last bimbo who was president)

 

But then again, who is Laura Hollis you may ask?

 

I’ll tell you!

 

I was an ordinary girl growing up. I wasn’t the fastest girl on the track, the smartest girl in the class or even the dullest tool in the shed. I was just ordinary. I was a ghost. If there was a superlative in high school for ‘Most Non Existent’, it wouldn’t even be me because I was sure people would think I didn’t go to that school. Though with my average grades and my average performance in extra curriculars in the school, I got accepted into Silas University. It’s not very comparable to Stanford or Yale, but a degree is a degree. So what if my Bachelors in Journalism came from the #1 party school in the country? At least my future employers will know that I’m able to write a kick-ass article about Civil Injustice while at the same time mastering the art of beer pong.

 

As if my fate should’ve been seen from high school, I was just as non existent in Silas. My roommate didn’t even know I was their roommate 2 weeks after classes began. They wasn’t rude about it or anything. They just walked in the room one day as I was waking up and got spooked.

 

_“Who are you?” They grabbed her chest as they calmed themself down from what looked like they saw a ghost._

 

_My eyebrows furrowed.“Um... I’m your roommate?” I answered their question with a question. I wasn’t sure if they were serious._

 

_“Oh really? Are you new?” They smiled and made their way towards my bed holding a hand out in greeting. “I’m LaFontaine.”_

 

_Oh god. They are serious._

 

_I took their hand in my own and shook it knowingly. “Um, I know. I’ve been your roommate since the beginning of school.”_

 

“W _ow girly, you could’ve fooled me! You’re like a ghost!” They grinned._

 

And from that moment on, LaF became my best friend. We pretty much did everything together; we went to classes together, studied in the library, hell, I was even their wingman one night! (which ended in disaster by the way…) But it wasn’t until one night LaF basically pressured and pushed me into rushing for a sorority where everything started taking place.

 

Tau Kappa Phi.

 

An orientation and non gender based sorority. So women of all sexual orientations, gay, straight or none(all) of the above (or those who declare themselves as neither man or woman) can come together to fight for a common cause of strength and support. It made sense why LaF wanted to be a part of it and me? I knew I was gay when I was in high school but no one knew, it kinda made sense why I was a ghost in school. I didn’t want people to get close, to find my secret and then hurt me.

 

I can’t believe I went along with the crazy shenanigans to actually get in but….

 

I wanted to fit in.

 

I wanted be a part of something. To be noticed! So yes I may have had to run up and down the street in my underwear. Yes, myself and the other pledges may have had to steal our brother fraternity’s 200 lbs keg. But throughout all the crazy things they made us do, I made sisters. We created a bond. A family. Now 3 years later in my senior year of Silas, I’ve already created a legacy. I have the most awesome girl friend in the world. I have the greatest friends that I could ever ask for and now…

 

I get to do the same for a girl who was once like me.

 

**_Afraid._ **

 

_**A ghost to others.** _

 

I get to let them be seen! _**Be heard!**_

 

That, my friends, is who Laura Hollis is. And as chapter president, I’m going to do great things as to complete my final year not with a bust!

 

**But with a Bang!**

* * *

 

I burst through the door and throw my backpack across the room, nowhere to be seen. It feels like I’m running in slow motion down the hall, up the stairs, zooming around the corner; seeking for what I have been impatiently waiting for. It’s all the way at the end of the hall.

 

I don’t know if I can make it.

 

If I can hold it.

 

My hand grabs a hold of the door knob and the door swings open. I see it! What I’ve been waiting for, for hours!

 

_**The Toilet!** _

 

I quickly shimmy my pants down in a hectic manner as a wobble towards the throne. I make a quick motion to sit as I can start to feel it trying to escape my body.

 

Then all at once.

 

The sweet, sweet feel of release.

 

I moan aloud in pleasure. “Agh! It’s been 4 hours!”

 

“Laura?” I hear my name in question. Loud and obscene noises leave my mouth. If someone were to be standing on the other side of the door, I would imagine the dirty things going through their head.

 

“Yep it's you.” The voice chuckled. “Babe, why are you the only one that can make it seem that you’re having the best sex of your life right now while peeing?”

 

“Shut up Danny.” I giggle.

 

Danny “Hottie” Lawrence.

 

My very smart, very hot and very athletic girlfriend.

 

I remember the first time we met like it was yesterday.

 

We were paired up together for a rush activity due to the fact that she was in my cousin sorority, Sigma Sigma Delta (also known as the Summer Society). Her sorority was athletic based, where most of the girls were on Athletic scholarships. Danny, of course, was on a Basketball Scholarship and was easily the best player on the team in her freshman year. After that moment, we became fast friends. Feelings started to enter the mix 2 years later and now she’s the captain of the basketball team as well as the Summer Society’s chapter president.

 

“I’m starting to get worried! You’ve been moaning and groaning for 5 minutes now, you should probably get that checked out.” I can sense the sarcasm in her voice. But she’s not wrong, I have been peeing for an abnormally long time and I don't think it’s gonna stop anytime soon.

 

Wait.

 

Just kidding.

 

It stopped.

 

I take care of the business down there then proceed to wiggle my way back into my pants. I go ahead and wash my hands (because, you know, it's never bad to be extra hygenic) and open the door to see her leaning against the wall picking at her nails.

“Just for your information, it wasn’t 5 minutes.” I started with a smirk on my face. “It was more like 2.”

 

She smiled. God that smile could kill! It’s slowly killing me right now. “Whatever you say Laura. But why are you here? You know your Tau Kappa house is literally two houses down right?”

 

“I couldn’t hold it.” My face grew red. “Besides, I wanna spend time with you.”

 

“Aw Babe, I would love to. But the girls and I are going out tonight with the new girls on the team and you know that.” She started to guide me down the stairs. My face fell.

  
Everyone. I would like you to meet the girlfriend I've came to know....

 

Danny ‘ ~~INeverHaveTimeToSpendWithMyGirlFriendBecauseShe’sNotImportant~~ ’ Lawrence.

 

Yes she’s pretty much good at everything and has an A+ at life…. But, she’s changed. She’s not the same girl that I fell in love with. She never has time to spend with me and if she does it's only a for a little cuddle session. We’ve fought and talked about this multiple times and sometimes it works! Things work out smoothly for a little while before it falls back into the same old motion. I don’t have the heart to leave her, we can fix it. I’m pretty sure we can make it work, maybe with time, we can fix us. I don't know how to feel, I guess it’s cause she’s disappointed me enough already.

 

“Okay, I mean I guess.” We walk down the stairs, her hand in mine.

 

“Laura,” she starts. Oh dear I know where this is going.

 

“Hey it’s okay!” I cut her off. I don’t want to hear the same old thing all the time. “We’ll get our time later right?”

 

Relief washed over her face, “Yes, of course.” She leaned down and pressed her lips softly against mine. I feel my body melt into hers and her arms wrap around. Every time we kiss, I seem to forget about what’s wrong with us and how dysfunctional we are together. I feel the cold breeze touch my lips. I open my eyes and realize that I’m still here. Nothings changed. My heart slightly breaks a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is stuck at the bar and Laura has to come save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! These ideas are just flowing through me so I'm sorry in advance for the mess. I hope you enjoy!

I literally sulk 30 feet down the street to the Tau Kappa House. My head hanging low and tears threatening to leave my eyes, I stop right in front of the grand double door entrance. I stretch head upwards and stare into the sky, possibly looking for answers. 

_ I don’t understand. Is this how love is supposed to feel? A heavy weight pressing down on my chest? I know it’s supposed to feel overwhelming, but is this it?  _

 

Keep it together Hollis. 

 

“Oh shut up, what am I saying?” I whisper to myself. “I can’t do this.” I feel a single tear escape and roll down my cheek. Multiple tears follow suit. I try to contain my tears as much I can as the door opens before me. LaF’s grin went to a sad frown as their face is struck with sight of my somber face. They take a step towards me and pulls me in for a tight hug; the watergates’ released. Everything in me is pouring out into my best friend’s arms and I don’t know what to do. 

 

They shush me slightly while stroking my hair. “I got you Frosh.” They whisper. “I got you.”

 

“I don’t know what to do.” I weep silently in their arms. That’s the truth. I don’t know what to do. I love her but it hurts so much in the process.

 

“I know, Sweetie.” They release their tight hold of my body to place their hands softly on my shoulders. LaF leans down eye level to look directly into my eyes where they see tear stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes. LaF smiles slightly. “Why don't you come inside and change into something comfortable while I put on netflix and make you some hot chocolate, huh?”

 

I sniffled. LaF always knew how to make me feel better.  “Can we watch Doctor Who?” I was rubbing my eye and spoke softly. “And can I have cookies too?”

 

They grinned. “Of course Frosh.”

The night went on as LaF planned. I went upstairs and took a nice warm shower to calm my body down after the emotional breakdown I had on the front steps of the House. Fortunately, none of the other girls were there to witness my tears but I was in for a surprise when I walked down into the theatre room to find them in there in their pajamas.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“We heard that you were having a bad day, so we wanted to cheer you up!” Betty smiled.

 

Ell came up to me and gave me a tight hug. “We didn’t want you to be alone, so we’ll be here all night.”

 

I smiled and looked over at LaF. “They know it’s Doctor Who we’re watching right?”

 

“Yes ma’am they do!” They smiled. “They just wanted to be here for you that’s all. You’re their president anyways.”

 

“Yeah, but I have the best Vice President as well.” I smiled. “ I guess, this a Slumber party now, huh?”

 

“It sure is!” Betty cheered. “But it’s just going to be us four here tonight. Sammy’s currently out on a hot date, Jaden is at a study session -”

 

“Jo isn’t going to be back in town till tomorrow -” Elle continued

 

“And Perry is still at an internship.” LaF finished. “But they all texted in the group chat saying that they wish they could be here, and they want you to have a great night!”

 

My heart jumps in happiness at this wonderful sight of sisterhood. This is what a family is. People who care about and wish nothing but happiness for each other. I love my Tau Kappas.  

* * *

 

Hours of confused plot questions and 10 boxes of girl scout cookies later, my cell went off. It was 9:00 and I haven't received a text all night, even from Danny. I was surprised to see that it was in fact a text from her:

 

**_DannyBear <3 @ 9:01PM_ **

_ Hey babe, what you up to? _

 

**_Me @ 9:03PM_ **

_ Slumber Party with LaF and the girls. Why? _

 

It was a few minutes of Betty complaining about the practicality of the telephone box before she texted me back.

 

_**DannyBear <3 @ 9:08PM** _

_I may need your help getting home…_

 

Are you kidding me? She expects me to quit my night with them to play superhero for her?

 

**_Me @ 9:10PM_ **

_ Why? Aren’t your other girls there to take you home? _

 

**_DannyBear <3 @ 9:11PM_ **

_No, Babe they’ve been drinking just as much as me._

 

I look at that text with disappointment. I don't understand how she can make a fun night with the girls, sour in literally 5 minutes. I guess I took too long to text back before she sent another message.

 

**_DannyBear <3 @ 9:14PM_ **

_ I promise cuddles when we get homeeeee <333333 _

 

She was definitely drunk.

 

**_Me @ 9:15PM_ **

_ Fine. Be there in 10. _

 

I look up from my phone to the sight of the girls sprawled out before me munching on snacks, and eyeballs glued to the projector screen. I tapped LaF on the shoulder next to me. “Hey, can you drop me off at Quest?” They looked at me in question. “Danny needs a ride home.”

 

Their face dropped. There was a sense of disappointment and sadness in their eyes and I couldn't bear to look to know why. “Uh, yeah sure. Just lemme grab my keys.” They jump up and walk out the room.

 

“I’ll be right back guys.” I announce to the room jumping up.

 

“Okay! Just don’t be surprised coming back to Charlie’s Angels on the screen.” Ell grinned.

 

I smiled and followed the same path out the room as LaF. They was already in their car by the time I made it outside. The five minute car ride there was silent. The tension in the air was making it hard to breathe. Thankfully we arrived at Quest and I mumbled a thank you under my breath as I hopped out the car. 

 

"Hey." They spoke up. "Don't get hurt out there." I gave a soft smile and LaF drove off before I realized I was still in my PJs. Bright yellow ‘Kissy Face’ emoji slippers, an oversized t shirt and Doctor Who pants.

 

“Can this day get any better?” I grumble. I grab up the courage to finally walk into the bar to immediately see my girlfriend stand out of the crowd. “Thank god she’s tall.” I didn’t expect the path to her would be as difficult as I thought. Walking through horny drunk students is a difficult task. 

 

I finally made it to her where she finally noticed my existence… Obviously shitface drunk. “Laura!” She smiled and leaned down to give me a sloppy kiss. I very much did not enjoy that. “Laura, Babe! You know the girls!”

 

I do in fact know the girls, and they truly are drunk as Danny. They’re the ones that keep stealing my Danny away from me. There’s Jackie, a senior who's a little shorter than Danny with black short boyish hair, the cute charmer with the ladies. Simone, a junior who’s maybe a few inches taller than me with long brown-blonde hair, a Spanish beauty, who’s so beautiful it’s intimidating. Brenna, a senior as well who's just as tall as Danny but with blonde hair, known as the California dream; she’s very, very dreamy. 

 

I smile and wave awkwardly, in reminder i'm still in my not-so-sexy PJs. “And this is the newbie!” She points in the direction across from her. I do a 180 and see these piercing dark eyes staring straight into my own. “This is Carmilla. She starts practice with us next week.”

 

_**Carmilla.** _

 

Her raven hair falling with class and no care in the world. The black corset hugging her body in the way that her body screams ‘touch me’ and the way those leather pants stick to her legs like another layer of skin. 

 

“She’s actually thinking of joining your Sorority babe.” Danny adds in as I shake my head away from those dirty thoughts. I clear my throat and stick my hand out.

 

“So you want to be a Tau Kappa?” I grin.

 

“I suppose I do.” She smirked as she took my hand. A current of electricity shot through me and I did my best to not show it affect me. I succeeded.

 

“I can’t wait to have you.” I didn’t realize what was coming out of my mouth. I was flirting with this girl without even realizing it. I felt my cheeks go red, then released her hand. I turned back towards Danny and saw that a glass of beer mysteriously appeared in her hand. I sighed then grabbed the glass before it touched her lips. “Danny, lets go.”

 

“Ugh Laura, let me have my fun!” She’s pouting. I can't believe a grown ass woman is pouting right now.

 

“Danny,” I groaned. “You made me stop a slumber party at the house to come get you, let’s go.”

 

“I thought you wanted to spend time with me.” She said under her breath. She magically floated over and closer to me, placing her hand under my chin. She brought my lips up to meet hers and it was soft. My heart fluttered with the feeling. The kiss was slow and meaningful. Like I meant something to her again. I brought my hands to wrap around her neck, to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back. I open my eyes to see the distance between us, and she looked lost.

 

“Danny?” A wave of paleness washed over her face. I was dazed and confused until she jumped back and threw up all over the floor in front of me.

 

_ How great? I made my girlfriend sick.  _

 

Jackie and Brenna was holding my impaired girlfriend up while laughing hysterically, I guess this was very funny to them. 

 

“I’ll get someone to clean this up.” Simone said as she walked away in disgust.

 

I didn’t realized that I jumped back as well until I felt a warm hand on my back. I turned my head to see a concerned Carmilla. “Hey, let me help you get her in the car.”

 

I nodded as I had dumb and dumber escort the passed out Danny Lawrence out the bar. I fished in her pockets to grab her keys as Carmilla followed me. “Crap, can you open the door?”

 

She proceeded to jog ahead of the pack to open the door, where they then laid her down on the backseat; clearly unconscious. 

 

I closed the door carefully to make sure I didn't slam it on her lifeless feet. “Thank you.” 

 

“It’s no problem, I might as well start taking care of her now.” She nervously laughed.

 

“Yeah, well I guess.” There was an awkward pause as she looked at me nervously. “Um. Do you need a ride home?”

 

“Uh, no actually I didn’t drink tonight so I should help get the other girls home.”

 

“Oh Okay.” I’m not going to lie when I was little disappointed, but she’s got a point. “I hope to see you rushing next week, Tau Kappa is a lot of fun!”

 

“I’ll be there Cupcake, don’t worry.” She sent me a genuine smile.

 

“Alrighty.” I nervously smiled back. “Get home safe.” I walked towards the open car door.

 

“You too, Laura.” She walked back in the bar to what I assume was to chase after the three drunken idiots. I rested my head on the steering wheel and just groaned.

  
_ What have I gotten myself into? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tau Kappa Phi hosts a Pledge Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little rated R in the beginning, but nothing to bad! I hope you enjoy!

The official Rush Week in Silas is on a daily countdown of 3 days and nothing can get any more hectic! Hundreds and hundreds of new students will have the option to join the prestigious Tau Kappa Phi Sorority! But I’m guessing you’re wondering what happened last week with a drunk Danny in the back seat? Well Danny realized how messed up she was at the bar and sincerely apologized for her not-well-thought-out actions. And ever since then, it’s been bliss! We have been inseparable for 7 days and a girl couldn’t ask for more! Even now we’re laying in my bed at the Tau Kappa house binge watching episodes of Doctor who. With my head on her chest and my body tight in her arms, I couldn’t be happier!

“Laura?” She whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back.

“Yes?” I say quietly.

“Didn’t we watch this episode already? I’m sure we already did.” Her arm holding me slid down my arm to rest on my bare hip.

My breath hitched. “No silly!”

Her body shifted to face my body completely. “But I know something we can do that might be a little more…” She didn't finish her sentence as she leaned forward to capture my lips. The soft kiss turned into something more as the kiss grew deeper and hungrier. Without her lips leaving mine, she pushes me down on my back to hover above me. My fingers were threading through her red waves as she gripped my hip with her left hand strongly. I moan in excitement as she moves down to attack my neck with kisses and nibbles.

As if right on cue, her cell phone starts to ring but she doesn’t stop the assault on my body. “Ugh, Danny. Your phone.”

“Answer it.” She whispers in my ear causing the fire in my stomach to ignite even more.

I blindly reach for her phone on the dresser and bring it to the opposite ear she’s been attacking. “Hello?” I moan into the phone as Danny’s fingers explore under my shirt.

“Danny?” The voice in the phone sounds familiar?

“Um...” I bite down on my lip to stifle an escaping groan. “She’s a little busy at the moment. May I take a message?”

There’s a chuckle on the other side of the phone. “Hey cupcake.”

**_Oh god it’s Carmilla!_ **

“Hey!” I yelped. I didn’t realized what was going on until Danny’s mouth latched onto one of my nipples. Oh my god this feels wonderful!

“Hey can you tell Danny that practice starts in 10 minutes and if she wants to make it on time, she’ll stop playing with you.” I can sense the smirk on her face as she said that. Ugh, she knows what going on on this side of the phone. I'm pretty sure if I could take a look at my body, I'd be deep red.

“Um, yeah!” I say breathlessly “I’ll tell her!”

“Hope you're having fun cupcake.” She said flirtatiously before the phone goes dead.

“Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny…” Her lips were kissing down my stomach where she stopped right at the button of my Jeans. My breathing was out of control, “You have practice in 10 minutes.”

“Oh shit!” She hopped up off me. She quickly slid her shoes on then grabbed her bag before giving me a soft and long kiss on my swollen lips.

“We’ll finish this later yea?” I smiled.

“I hope so.” She smiled in return before disappearing like a ghost out of my room. I threw my body back into my bed and sighed in frustration. I leaned up on my fore arms looking at the direction of a knock on my door.

“I hope you're decent Frosh? I don’t want to see another boob like the last time!” LaF was walking in cautiously with a hand over their eyes.

“That was because you failed to knock the last time!” I threw a pillow at them which seemed to make them stumble.

“I’m guessing everything are still good between you and red?” They sit at the edge of my bed next to me.

“Yeah, she apologized for that night.”

“Well, I know how she is Laura.” LaF starts. “And I know how she is with you. Just be careful. I don’t want to catch you crying on the stairs again.”

“I know,” I whisper under my breath. “I promise you I’m being careful. She loves me and I love her. It feels right.” I felt a twinge of pain in my side.

LaF places their hand on my shoulder strongly. “I hope so.” They grin slightly. “Now let’s go! We have a lot to set up for Friday!”

And boy they weren’t wrong. We had to hunt down a DJ who wanted to blast good music at a reasonable price. Find a stationary store that’s easily willing to make customizable gift baskets for the new pledges coming in. Find a caterer as well as beverages for a crapton of people. Go to a party store to buy decorations for this 2500 Sq Foot two story house; but before that even happens we either need to have a house cleaning montage or spend $200 dollars to hire a maid. And we literally have 3 days.

How are we gonna do this?!

* * *

 

Oddly to my surprise, everything that we needed to accomplish to get this party done, wasn’t that much of a headache. The house was oddly super clean and completely decorated, we had free catering services through Jo, the DJ was a close friend to Ell and the stationary store was willing to make as much baskets as need when contacted. Everything just kind of fell into place.

The pledge party is going to start in approximately 30 minutes and I do one last self check in the mirror. A silk dark blue button up tucked into my tight mid thigh pencil skirt with a pair of high black heels to match. My golden honey hair flowing in natural curls with a piercing red coat on my lips. I look good enough to eat. I walk down the stairs to do the last final checks around the house:

DJ. Check.

Avidly decorated home. Check

Table of assorted sweets and delicacies. Check

Pre-Spike punch and beverages. Check

I do a complete circle around the house to end up in the grand foyer to see LaF and Betty laughing in conversation. LaFontaine rocking the plaid button up with suspenders and Betty wearing this really cute flowing red and black dress “Ya’ll are looking very cute tonight!” Both LaF and Betty are majoring in Pre-Med but LaF with an emphasis in biology and chemistry for Betty.

“Really? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?” Betty’s jaw was dropped.

“Frosh, I’m gonna have to agree with Betty on this one!” LaF added. “What’s the occasion?”

“I just wanted to look presentable to the pledges tonight.” I smiled.

“You look very beautiful tonight Laura.” I blushed and turned to see Jaden standing there in her black button up with her sleeves rolled up and her long brown hair tightly slicked back into a ponytail. She’s currently a sophomore in the school with a major in veterinary science. She’s such a sweetheart and she’s in a long distance relationship with her 3 year girlfriend who’s currently in the military. They’re such a adorable couple.

“You’re a hottie! Ell came up behind me in a little black dress. Her long blonde hair flowing with ease. She’s a business major, her goal is to open up a beauty store sometime in the future. She's also single like pringle, but she never not gets any attention from girls and boys.

“If you weren’t with Danny, I’d gobble you up.” I don't think my face could’ve gotten any redder as Sammy and Jo walk up together to join us. “We call dibs if Elle doesn’t work out.” Both are wearing very beautiful sundresses to match. Sammy, a long legged brunette wearing a deep green and Jo, a long legged blonde wearing a ruby, were basically inseparable the moment they rushed together last year. They both want to become famous newscasters one day and I have a good feeling that it’s gonna happen.

“Alrighty everyone! I understand that I may look sorta alright.” I wish i could hole up and hide away from the red on my face.

“That’s an understatement.” LaF mumbled.

“Anyway!” I chuckled nervously. “Is everyone ready to meet some of our future Tau Kappas?” Everyone cheers in response. “Alrighty, remember let’s have a great and safe night of fun! And if anyone is in fact interested in joining our awesome sorority, take down their name and we’ll go over them tomorrow afternoon. Got it?”

“Yes Mademoiselle.” LaF grinned as they walked towards me and hooked their arm. I grabbed a hold of it as the doorbell went off. We walked together to the door and we took a deep breath. We both grabbed the handle and swung it open.

* * *

I’ve never seen so many people in one space at one time in my life. There has to easily be at least 100 people in here. The musics blasting, the crowds jumping, and the people are mingling. As chapter president, I’ve never felt so overwhelmed with satisfaction. I was nervous leading up to this, but with LaF and the girls on my side, I feel invincible. I’ve ran into a few people who look like Tau Kappa material: Fun, Outgoing, Optimistic. Positive qualities in a person can really go a long way.

I’ve ran into LaF a couple times as well as Betty and Ell talking to a few people. This time I was walking to the desert table to be stopped by them. “Hey frosh how’s everything going?”

“Everything is amazing! The music is great, the company is even better! We did it LaF!”

“We sure did! But don’t forget to have fun tonight, alright? Let loose! Have some fun!” I grabbed chocolate chip cookie off the table and took a little nibble.

“Trust me, I’ll have some fun.” LaF disappeared into the crowd as I was well onto my fourth cookie.

_God these cookies are good!_

“I see that you’re enjoying yourself, buttercup.” I turn around mid bite to see a smirking Carmilla. She was standing there in her white tank top and tattered jeans with a black fedora placed perfectly over her loose curls.

I followed through with the bite of that chocolatey goodness. “Hey! You made it!” I followed her eyes to catch her do a one up on me.

Her mouth slightly ajar. “Damn, Cupcake I didn’t know you could clean up so well.”

“Shut Up. Just because I wasn’t looking cute in my Doctor Who pajamas, doesn’t mean I can’t look decent.” I roll my eyes as a slight blush crawled up my cheeks.

“Who said you didn’t look cute that night?” I eyed her skeptically. This girl is flirting with me!

“You’re gonna have to do more than flirt with me to get into this sorority you know?”

“What if I want more than this sorority?”

“What more do you want?” I don’t know how but the space between us had decreased. Her smirk hasn’t changed shape but her eyes were dark; filled with something not very innocent. My breaths were short and shallow. My insides are trembling but if she wants to play this game, I sure as hell can play it. “We’ll see how bad you want it Monday.” I spin around, with my backside facing her. “Oh and tell Danny that I’m considering you for Tau Kappa Phi, but you have to work to get it” I call over my shoulder as I saunter off swaying my hips exaggeratedly. I feel her eyes burning holes in my backside as I’m walking off. A great wave of confidence wash over me and I feel great! I smile devilishly to myself.

_**Me: 1 Carmilla: 0** _

* * *

I wake up late in the morning-after to the chime of my cell on the dresser. I look over, with a pulsing headache, to see Danny’s face upon it. “Hey Danny.” I groaned hoarsely into the phone.

“Fun night last night?”

“Yep, you can say that.”

“I’m glad! Carmilla says that you may be considering her?” Oh shit, I forgot about Carmilla last night. Were we flirting? Shit I don’t remember, that punch messed me up last night.

“Uh yeah, I am.”

“Babe, she’d be a good asset to the house. Let her join you guys.”

“Danny, it’s not that simple. She has to rush with the others. I’m not just gonna let her slide through.” Or at least not let her slide through me.

“I understand. Just give her a chance okay?” There was a sense of disappointment in her voice.

“I will. Are we still on for tonight?” Every Saturday is our date night. We would go out for a nice dinner or to the movie then we would go back and spend of the rest of our night together.

“Actually, I forgot to mention that I’m not here.”

I furrow my eyebrows. “What do you mean 'you're not here'?”

“I’m not here in Silas.”

“Then where are you?” The anger slowly building in my voice.

“Um well last night, after the party, we kinda kidnapped the pledges and took them on a camping trip.”

“Danny! When were you planning on telling me this?”

“I meant to tell you Laura, I did.”

“Of course you did.” My voice was laced with sarcasm. This is how it goes every single time. It goes so well for a small amount of time before it hits the fan.

“I’ll talk to you later Laura!” There was some commotion going on, on the other side of the phone.

“Alright well I-” the phone cuts off, the line dead. “love you.”


End file.
